


《Mr.Stark，我想...》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。520Fo贺文，车。有足交，Dirty Talk。“Mr.Stark，我想您踩在这儿。”





	《Mr.Stark，我想...》

　　Tony从浴室里出来的时候，Peter正坐在床上翻着书。被吸引走了注意力他随意一抬眼就看到他站在门口把有些松的浴袍系带拉开来再重新系上，视野里有一瞬间被肉|色完全占满。  
　　他挪不开眼睛，偏偏打好一个结后Tony还抬头有意无意的和他对上了眼神。他应该是能看懂那里面含了些什么的，但现在他只觉得那是勾|引，纯粹的勾|引。  
　　喉结上下滑动，手指黏附在书页上。因为温度差氤氲的水汽从半掩着的浴室门飘出来，室内湿度与温度一并上升。Peter好不容易把自己的眼神拉回书上，脑海里却一遍一遍慢放重复着刚刚的那一幕。动作停顿了许久，书页停滞不动。  
　　“在看什么？”Tony走过来顺手揉了一把Peter的头发。刚吹干没多久的头发蓬松柔软，手感让他想起陪着Peter晨跑时公园里拽着小朋友跑的小奶狗。  
　　“您——宁静致远。”Peter下意识开口又马上改口。Tony愣了愣勾起嘴角，伸手抄起书看了眼封面：“《恐怖片经典场面》？这可真宁静。”  
　　“我在看您。”Peter牵着他的手引至唇边亲了亲指尖。谎话被揭穿他索性直接补上一句实话，书被合起放到床头柜上。Tony嫌封面那张脸瘆人，随手给它翻了个面，然后抽回手抬腿踩在Peter胸口，略一使力想要把他踩倒，让他躺在床上。  
　　Peter身体猛地一僵，下身本就蠢蠢欲动的事物一下子充血硬起。字面意思上的被Tony踩在脚下，这让他兴奋的有些不能自持。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark高高在上的样子。目中无人，光芒万丈。他有着绝对足以骄傲的资本，将所有目光牢牢锁死在他身上。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark敛去锋芒的样子。用普通人的打扮掩饰身份，拉着他在人群中穿梭，为没被发现得意的挑起半边眉毛。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark在他身上的样子。他双手按在他的腹部身体恣意起落，他的手掐着他的腰，姿势原因他能进的很深，在下方能看清他所有的表情。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark在他身下的样子。随着他的动作喘|息|呻|吟，双腿盘住他的腰，嘴上没有遮拦的什么都讲的出口，害得他从来没有成功克制住自己过。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark所有的样子。他是底线，是弱点，是年少遇见起就一发不可收拾的爱恋。  
　　喜欢Mr.Stark...现在的样子。  
　　Peter安静的坐着，眼里风暴云团聚酝酿。Tony踩在他胸口想让他躺下去却像踩在了石壁上一样，眨了眨眼发现哪里不对，他想要把脚挪开却被Peter握住脚踝牢牢按在胸口。  
　　“...Peter？”喉结动了动，预感不详，Tony试探着出声问道。  
　　Peter的手握着他的脚踝，手一寸一寸的往前摸。距离每近一点眸色就要暗上几分，他不急不缓的前进着。  
　　Mr.Stark刚刚的眼神，让他一下子就硬了。没有办法去描述，言语干瘪生硬，形容不出那眼神万分之一的撩人。自制力尖叫着晕倒，理智举起手投降。  
　　他摩挲着Tony的腿。想被Mr.Stark踩在脚下，想在下方看他意乱情迷的模样，想边仰望着边吃了他。  
　　Mr.Stark就是他的神明。他将他捧在心中宫殿的宝座上，用所有力气去爱他。初见时每一秒都被分成很多个碎片，画面流光溢彩，色彩斑斓，五光十色。声色，流光，韶华，曳影。那像是神话一样的场面在他的记忆里定格，浓墨重彩被涂抹上了属于他的印记，他何其有幸在现在拥有了他。  
　　信徒渴望收到神明的馈赠，一个微笑，一个拥抱，一个吻。  
　　信徒渴望将一切献祭给神明，身体，思想，灵魂。  
　　信徒渴望与神明接触，身与身，心与心，唇与唇。  
　　信徒渴望...  
　　亵|渎神明。  
　　Tony看着他的眼睛，熟悉的情绪与暗色让他一瞬想起不久前被Peter完全支配的恐惧。Peter被他撩拨到彻底失控，床上墙上地板上桌子上沙发上浴缸里，一整夜，需索无度。  
　　有如黑墨一滴一滴融入清水，黑纹顺着涟漪的样子蔓延到整个水体。清澈的湖泊不再透明，比起湖水更像是黑洞，静默无声的运动着，吞噬着理智，吞噬着控制。  
　　他本意的确是想要按倒Peter来一发，但不知道戳到了Peter的哪个点，让事情往危险的方向走去。  
　　Peter在情|事上努力温和，他喜欢他的温和，更喜欢在他努力温和时撩拨。撩拨的青年人失了控制没了理智，一下一下撞的越来越用力，在他身上留下满身的痕迹。  
　　普通的失控，那还好，但他不想再体会一次被Peter支配的恐惧。眼神往旁边瞄了一圈Tony就打算抽身逃跑，结果他根本来不及逃跑，因为Peter的手按在了他的脚踝上，拇指缓缓摩挲踝骨。  
　　他从来不知道这里竟然也能敏感成这样。细细密密的麻痒就像蚂蚁一样顺着他的腿爬上神经，微小的刺激让他的腿发颤。肉眼看不出来，肢体相接触却是感受的一清二楚。  
　　“Mr.Stark，我想...”Peter出声了。他低眸睫毛拦住光在眼上罩了薄薄一层阴影，眸色更加深沉，亮色几近被彻底收起。  
　　他抓着Tony的脚踝拉着向下，让脚掌踩在精神饱满的那处。  
　　“我想您踩在这儿。”  
　　  
　　Tony单腿抬起脚隔着一层布料轻压那话儿，浴袍的下襟因此向两边分开，眼神可以一路顺畅无阻的触摸到大腿内侧。再往下的部分就隐在了阴影里，Peter看不清楚。  
　　Peter盘腿坐在床上，他的手被反绑在身后，那是Tony怕被干的太狠作为用脚帮Peter的前提。他低低喘着气，兴奋到了极点脖颈上有青筋暴起。性器硬挺着被束缚在内裤里，布料上洇出块深色痕迹。他被勒的有点疼，但生理上与心理上的快感覆盖过了一切。他用眼神放肆的扫荡着Tony，全身上下每一块从他的位置能看到的地方，都被他用滚烫的眼神抚摸了个遍。  
　　Tony坐在床边的椅子上，被Peter太过富有侵略性的眼神看的腿发软，他有些控制不住自己的力道，于是反馈到Peter这儿就是Tony时轻时重的按压着他。意识到这点似乎是怕压疼了他Tony不敢用力只是虚虚压着他的性器，Peter按捺不住挺腰自己往上顶了几下，喘着粗气哑声开口：“Mr.Stark，用力点。”  
　　“我真是搞不懂了。”Tony闻言加大了按压的力道。他瞄了一眼Peter的手，领带看上去很牢固。“我戳到你哪个点了？还没做什么就硬成这样。”  
　　Peter刚想回话，就看到Tony撩开浴袍下襟，握住自己的性器十分坦然的上下撸动起来。音节一下子被全咽进肚子里，他闭上嘴，眼神里噼哩啪啦烧起了火来。喉结上下滑动喉咙干渴万分，他喘息着死死盯住Tony的手。  
　　“难道我只能帮你，不能帮我自己吗？”Tony坦坦荡荡直视着Peter的眼神，有恃无恐的撩拨起了他。Tony已经掌握到了力道，讲话的时候用力压了一下，爽的Peter倒吸一口冷气。  
　　手握住柱身上下摩擦，按压铃口微用力磨蹭。Tony张嘴喘了口气，拉开系带随手丢在一边，浴袍敞开露出胸口，乳头骤然暴露在微凉的空气中挺立起来。  
　　有意无意的向Peter瞟过去一眼，Tony伸手捏住自己的乳头揉搓起来。那上面还留着半圈牙印，是前天Peter一不小心没控制好力道留下的。  
　　“小坏蛋，你看这个印子还没消。”tony喘着气故意用脚趾磨了磨Peter的顶端。内裤前面湿了一小块，他甚至能感受到粘腻的湿意。  
　　Peter忍不住喘了一声。他真想现在就暴起挣脱这条领带，暴躁之余他勉力压抑着自己告诉自己还有好东西在后头。  
　　“过会我会留更多印子。”他声音被欲火烧哑了，低低沉沉的磁的很：“能咬的不能咬的。您说我能不能顶的您里面都留下印子？”  
　　“按现在的情况来看不可能。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“你可被绑着呢，我完全可以自己爽完就抛下你不管。”  
　　“逃得过初一，逃不过十五。”Peter低低笑了一声：“您要是现在跑了，等以后我会加倍要回来。您不想要吗？想我插进去用力操您，顶着您把您操到高潮。”  
　　Tony被他说的有了感觉，内里细细密密的泛起了痒意。他停了按压的动作只是抚慰着自己，挑了眉毛假意斥责：“Language，Kid。”  
　　“您不摸摸自己里面吗？”Peter不予理睬，他哑着嗓子继续诱惑：“几下就能插出水声来，您可真厉害。”  
　　  
　　“啊...”Tony闭着眼扶住Peter的肩膀，腰软的几乎没有力气控制自己坐下的动作。Peter的性器进入一个头部，顺着湿滑的甬道极为顺畅的继续插入。  
　　Peter没能控制住自己，他低喘一声用力往上一顶。性器瞬间整根没入插到最里，Tony短促惊叫一声，一下瘫在了Peter身上急急的喘息。  
　　媚态尽收眼底。Peter咬着Tony的耳朵向上顶了顶做是催促，Tony艰难的直起身扶住Peter的肩膀，抬起屁股性器还没抽出一半就失了力气下落，下落之时被Peter猛力一撞，眼泪一下就给操了出来。  
　　“Mr.Stark，解开它，好不好？”Peter吻着他轻声开口，身下急不可耐的磨了几下：“解开它，我送您上去。现在根本不够对不对？”  
　　他几乎要没了耐性等不下去想要自己挣脱。理智负隅顽抗，他不断重复着告诉自己再等一等。  
　　自己挣开束缚远没有被Mr.Stark解开有感觉。就像猎物把猛兽亲手放出，悔不当初时已是被侵犯了个彻底吃了个一干二净。  
　　Tony抖着手往后摸，摸索了一会儿仍然没有摸到打的结。Peter再也按捺不下去猛力挣脱将领带甩在一边，掐牢了Tony的腰将他压在身下，就开始一刻不停的大力进出。  
　　Tony被插的愣了几秒大脑有一段时间的空白，身体下意识的迎合着盘紧了Peter。躯体与躯体无比契合，他张开双腿盘着Peter的腰，交合处贴合的紧密无缝，一进一出无比顺畅。Peter不完全抽出，接着完全插入，频率之快力道之大，将Tony里面的水都给翻搅出了白色的泡泡。  
　　腰弯出弧度，头仰起脖颈被Peter吮吻着。Peter动作之剧烈震得床都在摇晃，Tony臀部被撞的红肿，甬道被摩擦的滋生出一股又一股浪潮。  
　　“您流了好多水，里面好湿。”Peter一边大力顶撞一边附在Tony耳边开口。后者无从泄愤，只能咬住他的肩膀用力收缩穴道绞紧他的性器，却被操的更狠。  
　　一整夜，需索无度。

　　“你知道吗，我感觉自己像被人揍了一顿。”Tony裹在被子里只露出一双眼睛。昨夜哭的厉害现下双眼红肿，又是让人心疼又是让人更想欺负他。他的声音嘶哑，显然是昨晚喊的太厉害的后遗症：“我全身都在疼！”  
　　“对不起。”Peter的道歉贫瘠无力。容光焕发的精神面貌与Tony的显示出极大的差别，怎么看怎么不真诚。

　　

　　　

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *我是真的，好喜欢足|交^q^。


End file.
